Can't It Be Safe Anymore
by devulishanjel
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after the loss of her mother. She soon finds shelter in the arms of Edward. Is it enough to keep her safe from the dangers of her father? Will her dreams finally come true? Lemons. All human. R
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. **

Chapter I: Introductions

**B P.O.V**

The tapping against the window slowly echoed in my thoughts. It was raining, that really irked me. I never enjoyed it when it rained, it made me feel like one of those girls in a movie looking for a good reason to cry. That just wasn't me.

Today, was going to be my first day in this places gateway to helping teenagers commit suicide. In other words, high school. Of all the years to move, it was my senior year. I didn't know what I was going to expect, but as long as I had my cigarettes and the keys to my piece of shit mighty mouse, I was okay. The school wasn't that far away from the house thank god, because I had a poor sense of direction. Not to mention, I just moved here to live with my drunk of a father.

Charlie, used to be like any other dad; hardworking, loving and fun. That was until he found his new love; a Jack Daniels bottle. Mom, was a strong person who could get through anything and try to make it work, but she had enough. My mom and I left once it started getting worse; the screaming, the furniture being broken, the neighbors calling the cops. It was enough to make a train derail. We didn't talk to him for years and we had no intention of ever going back. Now, things have changed and I have no choice, but to live in this god forsaken place for a little more until my birthday came. That would be the day I'd hear a church choir singing hallelujah with the light shining down on me.

My room was small and when I mean small, it was like a closet. I never unpacked my things; they stayed in three suitcases at all times, just in case. The house was always cold and food was scarce for me. The only things to eat were spaghettio's or cereal. He got to eat like a king, because I had to cook him dinner everyday. I sure did miss my mom.

After, I chose something to eat I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and got dressed. I had tight blue jeans that I bought not too long ago that hugged my ass real good. The top was even better, because it showed how nice my body curved. It was a black tight tank top that had 'I'm just one big f&%óing ray of sunshine aren't I?' written on it in big bold white letters. You can say I planned on being very sarcastic the whole day. With that I put my chucks on and did my make-up and was out the door.

When I got to my car door I actually considered on driving away instead of going to school. It was, because I was nervous of what would happen next. I never had so much anticipation built up, it drove me bonkers. So, I sucked a big breathe of fresh air and got in the car and headed towards the school. Well, look at that.

I was just a seven blocks away when, I saw this guy pulled over on the side of the road and no one stopping to help. So, knowing how it felt to be in that position I pulled up right in front of him. He was tall, had the body of Adonis, brown hair, green eyes, a defined jaw line and perfect lips that fell together with a perfect smile. He made God blush and be jealous. What a man. I got out of the car as my mind started to race with thoughts that the devil would frown upon.

"Hey, did your car stall?" I kindly questioned with a sly smile on my face.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

My day was so gloomy, it felt like the earth intentionally put a cloud over my head to strike me down. Now, this piece of shit car decides to stall on me half way to school. This was just my luck, not a single car will stop. To top it all off, I smoke all my cigarettes. Suddenly, one did. Then, I heard the voice that was of an angel sent to save me.

"Hey, did your car stall?"

I felt frozen in place unable to talk when I turned around. She was gorgeous. Not only did she have the voice, but she had the looks too. It was a girl you'd want to fuck right there so everyone could see you were lucky to touch her. She had long brown hair that smoothly fit around her heart shaped face, beautiful brown eyes and lips you could just suck on and never stop. Her body was even more alluring with its beautiful curves. She also seemed to have a sense of humor, her shirt screamed it. This human masterpiece, had stolen my heart and soul.

"Yeah, the stupid thing does it all the time," I replied with a smirk. Today was my lucky day.

"Alright pop your hood, while I just get my jumper cables," the angel spoke again.

She came back with the cables in her hand and started to attach them bent over at the front of my car. God, did she have a nice ass.

"Thanks for stopping, my names Edward Mason. I thought I was going to be out here forever, and to think I was actually thinking of going to class today."

"Your welcome. The names Bella Swan, I know how it feels to be in this position."

(You sure do look like you do. Bent over like that.)

"So, you go to the high school around the corner right."

She ran around really quick to try and get the car to start. God, she had my undivided attention if she asked me to take her now I would in a heart beat.

"Yeah, I'm a senior there. Are you from around here," I asked Bella.

"Just moved in with my dad, I'm in the same grade as you maybe we'll have classes together."

Just as she finished saying the words that gave me hope, the engine roared to life. She then gracefully got out of the car, pulled the cables, and slammed the hood down. Then she light a cigarette. God, was I craving. Not having any, because I smoked all of them, just killed me.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Edward, was so good looking. I can feel the tension between us, it didn't help that he was staring at me like a starved person seeing a hamburger for the first time. To find out I might have classes with him made me ecstatic and my stomach flutter. Finally, the engine started, I retrieved my cables and closed the hood. Craving some cancer stick, I sparked one up right then and there. He eyed me.

"You want one?" asking him generously.

"Sure thanks, I just ran out while waiting for someone to save me. I'm lucky it was someone as beautiful as you," Edward said as he lighted the cigarette.

Suddenly, I felt the blood rush straight to my face and it was to late. He saw how flustered I got at his generous complement and I quickly tried to hide it.

"Now don't do that Bella, its very cute and plus I won't be able to see your pretty face." Edward said as I giggled and revealed my face again.

"You know, I think you rescued me instead, because that just made my day." I couldn't believe I said that, because it was the cheesiest line ever.

"Our feelings are mutual," saying it with a croaked smile on his face.

I could stare at him forever. Then I realized what time it was.

"Oh, shit! We're late for class and its my first day. It's been nice talking with you and by the way you're good looking too." I said all of it in such a hurry as soon as I got back in my car I was beat red.

"I hope I get to see you around real soon," Edward shouted as I pulled off.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

Bella was one amazing women. She was right though we were late. Then I thought about what she said when she darted off to her car, that just made me grin even hardier. Today is my lucky day.

I pulled off the side of the road and headed towards the school. Was I a couple minutes behind Bella ? I could see her car across the lot and didn't see her anywhere. Did I freeze up after she left me with butterflies in my stomach for that long? Today, I decided I was going to park next to her in the lot. Hopefully, I had some classes with her, because I liked being just around her. She brightened up everything. Not to mention she was just so beautiful I couldn't help it if my other side wanted more than just a nice conversation.

________________________________________________________________________

**So, what do you think? Should I continue the story?**


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter II: Rude Awakening

**B P.O.V**

I parked as close to the school exit as I could. Just in case, I needed to escape from the teenage wasteland. The building was nice, but it was even better now that I knew Edward was possibly in all of my classes. God, what am I thinking? I just meet him. As soon as I got through the doors, there was none stop glaring. What the fuck, do I have asshole tattooed on my forehead.

It was so hard for me to focus, but I eventually found the office. They gave me a schedule and a map. First thing I did, was take out my highlighter and look for spots I could possibly smoke at. Walking straight into my home room class was great. That's because, I saw Edward and he motioned me to sit with him.

"Well hello Bella, how is everything so far?" Edward questioned.

"Fine I guess, but why is everybody starring at me so hard ?"

"That's because, your beautiful and second, some people know who your father is," he responded with remorse.

"Oh now I understand. Well, thank you for the compliment yet again, but now that I know why their starring; I don't blame them. Just to clarify it, he is an asshole drunk."

"Well even if he is an asshole drunk, I'm happy he helped bring you into the world because, then I wouldn't be able to rest my eyes on something so gorgeous," Edward said with his overwhelming smile.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me in my whole life and I would cherish it forever. I giggled and blushed and was so happy that someone could be so excepting. How could anyone be so nice?

"So what's your schedule?" I heard him say.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

She slowly handed me the paper and my heartbeat began to speed up. I opened the paper and went through her courses. Bella, was an advanced student like I was. Meaning she could skip out after her four classes in the morning. It was just study hall and they never checked to see if people actually showed up.

"You have the same schedule as I do, that means you can skip after lunch cause the rest is study hall," as I said this I could tell Bella was concerned.

"I won't get in big trouble? I can't afford that right now," she was dead serious about the not in trouble thing.

I wonder exactly how strict her father was. I have heard stories, but I don't think it could be that bad. Could it?

"No, they don't even check to see who shows up its been like that for years."

You could see relief across her face as she loosened up.

The whole day we walked through the halls laughing and getting to know each other it was phenomenal being able to have a bond this great with someone. I showed her all the safe smoking places and told her about the parties that me and my family through.

"That's great! I thought I was going to be stuck in this boring town with no fun." She seemed very excited about that, who would've known.

"So you like parties maybe I could take you to the next one coming up ?" I asked Bella, nervous to her what she would say.

"That would be great. Would you like to come over tomorrow?" she asked.

I was very pleased that she would go to a party with me and now she was inviting me over. This was going to be the greatest year ever.

"I would like that a lot," I responded.

She just blushed with joy and that made me smile because, I knew she was as nervous as I was. Bella, went home after study hall, she wanted to attend it once. It was her first day at school after all. Bella, promised the next day we were hanging out. I prayed that it would come faster. It was Friday tomorrow and the next night would be the party. Everything was going perfect.

The next morning Bella came into school, she had bruises on her wrist. I couldn't help, but glance ever now and then at them. Bella, confided in me later on that day; she caught me glancing. I couldn't believe her dad could be so cruel.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Talking to Edward yesterday made everything feel better. I was so overwhelmed when he asked me to go to a party with him and nervous when I asked him to come over. Last night put me in a depressing mood, but remembering I would have tomorrow with him made me feel better.

My wrist hurt really bad and was sore from the bruising. I saw him looking at them and I knew I could trust him enough to tell him the truth.

"I can't wait till this lunch comes and is over," Edward said to me.

'Me too," I responded.

"Edward, can you promise me if I tell you something that's really important you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone if you confide in me about anything," he had this serious face on and I knew he wasn't lying.

"Well, I couldn't help, but notice you looking at my wrist. I need someone to talk to about these things, I never told anyone before. For some reason, I can tell you anything and trust you to keep it to yourself. Last night, Charlie beat me."

It just rolled off my tongue and I saw his fists start to clench. He stayed quit and waited for me to explain why. I took a deep breathe and began my story.

________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's Story (Flashback)**

I had decided to stay the whole day at school and by the time I got home it was 3:00. I rushed to cook his dinner, praying I would finish by the time the son of a bitch would get home. It was finished exactly at the time I heard his truck pull up. The front door slammed open and shut.

"Dinners ready for you Daddy," I said it with a fake smile. I grabbed his coat and hung it up. He was in a bad mood.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down waiting for me to serve him. He lighted a cigarette and smoked it with his right hand. I began to serve him food and then accidentally dropped some on the table. He snapped.

Charlie grabbed my arm and twisted it around till tears began to stream down my face.

"Lick it off!" he roared.

"No, stop please"

He twisted harder and harder. I knew he wouldn't stop twisting my arm until I did. So, I did it.

"You're a whore just like your mother was."

He then slammed me to the floor and began beating me with my belt. After a couple of swings, he went back to eating like nothing had happened. I ran upstairs into my room and cried. Of course, I came down stairs to clean up after he was done eating. I quickly finished and returned to my prison just in case he went black eyed again.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

As Bella finished her story she showed me her back. Bruised long welts were across her back. I was in shock. She then began to cry. I kissed her wrist and gave her a soft embrace.

"I'm here for you when ever you need me, don't be afraid to ask for help."

She just nodded. We were there for a long moment until her tears finally subsided.

"Do you want me to still come over?"

"Yes, I do. Edward, thank you for being my friend."

"Your welcome, thank your for being mine."

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

"I'll follow you to your house in my car. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just park on the street when we get there, just in case." he understood and I loved him for that.

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm going to keep going. Hope you like the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Nightmare

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter III: Welcome to the Nightmare

**E P.O.V**

Bella, got in her car after, I calmed her down and she began to drive to her house. She wasn't that far from the school, my house was farther than hers. I parked on the street like she asked and went up to her car. I opened the door for her and followed her to the house.

Bella, apologized, but she had to make her Dad's dinner before anything so she wouldn't forget. I didn't mind at all, I got to watch as she gracefully moved through the kitchen. Bella, constantly would look up at the clock in anticipation. She quickly finished her masterpiece and put it in the oven to stay warm.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

I had a feeling Edward, would be the person that would keep me standing up while I lived in this town. We had a lot of things in common. We discovered that in just two days. After lunch, we left and went to my house. I wish when I said 'my house' it would comfort me, but it wasn't even close. I made Charlie's dinner and put it in the oven. I hope I remember to have Edward, leave before he gets home. Especially, if he stopped at the bar.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, can I choose?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, I don't care, the movies are over there," I pointed to the shelves.

Edward, had been watching me while I cooked. It felt pleasant having his eyes watch my every move. I felt loved and safe. It has been awhile, since I have felt that way.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

I walked over to the shelves that held a lot of DVDs. The DVD collection had some similar movies that we both enjoyed. I knew most f them were Charlie's. I grabbed the scariest one, it was such a cliché to do so. Hopefully, we wouldn't get to see the end of the movie at all.

Bella, had already started making pop corn and a blanket was already on the couch. After putting the DVD in the player, I sat on the couch and not a minute later did Bella turn off the light and sit next to me.

Bella, eventually warmed up to me in a couple of minutes and started to cuddle with me. Every time a scary part came up I could feel her jump next to me. We had finished all the pop corn and put the bowl on the floor. My heart started to race because, all I could think of was her lips pressed against mine. I deliberated whether I should or not.

Slowly, I started to lean in. She saw what I was doing and didn't stop me at all. Her lips were perfect as they embraced mine. She kissed me harder and then bite my bottom lip. The fire was burning up inside me. It was uncontrollable and I slowly pushed her down on the couch. It was no surprise we had let the time slip by.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Edward and I were both sitting on the couch watching the movie. We had already finished the pop corn and were cuddling. That's when I slowly felt him lean in to kiss me and I let myself go. He kissed me so passionately it made me dizzy. I kissed him back even harder and gave a little bite to the bottom of his lip. This really turned him on and he slowly pushed me down on the couch. I knew, I would let anything happen to me right now as long as it was him. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up in the drive way. Fuck.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

"You have to go out the back now," she rushed to say.

"Why?"

"GO!" in her voice you can tell she was scared.

I got all my stuff and went out the back, I saw her rush to put everything away as soon she was done. That was when Charlie came into the house. He was a big husky man that had the worse five 'o clock shadow you can think of. Just picture a bum that wrecks of alcohol and that was him.

What I heard and what I saw explains a lot. Why everyone stares at her and why every time she mentions him, her voice shakes and Bella, tries to hold back her tears. The door was locked. I cried for her because, I couldn't do anything for her. I loved her and someone was hurting and that killed me inside.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

After I let Edward out I rushed to put the movie back really quick and threw the bowl in the sink. I made it just in time. The door flung open.

"Where the fuck is my dinner you little shit!" the bastard yelled.

"In the oven Dad, I put it there so it would stay warm," calmly stating back to him it was like a fucking replay every night.

I could smell the liquor on him; it was as if he wore it like cologne. It was such a shame to lose my mother to a drunken driver, but to now live with one. That was unforgivable. All I had to do was wait for him to finish eating and clean up. Then, I would stay away and be free.

He ate and smoked at the same time; it is repulsive. He blew smoke in my face and told me how all his problems were because of me. How he had to work now twice as hard because he now had to feed me to. Feed right, you might as well send me to a soup kitchen that's the only real meal I'll get. No thanks to him of course, hopefully he doesn't notice one bag of pop corn missing.

"I'm finished now clean this mess up you dirty whore."

I had utter hate for this man, if a man is what you could call him. I grabbed the dishes and started to wash them. Trying to wash them quickly, one of the plates accidentally slipped. I could hear him get off the couch and start running in my direction. There was no way of avoiding it. That's when I felt the throbbing rush of pain inch its way across my face.

"You fucking bitch, you think I'm made of money you think you can just fucking break plates. Clumsy piece of shit, I'll teach you to be clumsy," he said as he flicked his cigarette and the ash flew off.

He then grabbed and twirled me around till he forced my hand on the table so I couldn't move it. Tears were coming and I couldn't stop them from doing so. It seemed like it was forever and I couldn't get away. I pleaded and cried him not to do it, but I knew my cries were nothing. He was stronger than me and I couldn't fight back. Every time he went into his moods, his eyes were black and it was as if there was no one there. Then I knew the pain was coming.

He took his cigarette butt out of his mouth blew the smoke in my face and said "Learn your lesson you clumsy bitch" and began to push the hot cherry on my hand slowly, until it was completely out on my hand. He then let go of me slapped me across the face and told me to clean the fucking mess up. I finished cleaning, then cared for my hand and took the garbage out the back door with me.

I heard something rustle behind me and I quickly turned around in fear.

"Come here, let me see it," Edward said in such an upset voice.

I held out my hand and opened the bandage. He winced and a tear came down his face. He then grabbed me and held me.

"He's not sleeping yet, he might see us," that's all I could think of.

"Never lock me out, he is never going to touch you again. Now get all your things ready, I'll wait here."

I didn't understand what he meant by 'go get your things ready'. Where was I going? I didn't argue though it was better than staying in this fucking shit hole.

________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews please! I hope everyone likes so far. The best part is coming up.**


	4. Chapter 4: Running to Safety

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter IV: Running To Safety

**E P.O.V**

Bella waited for Charlie to fall asleep and then got all her things. She threw out her window three big luggage's. She told me this was all she had that was hers, my mouth dropped. We walked to my car that she made me park on the street and not in her drive way, smart girl. I threw all of her stuff in the trunk and told her we could come back sometime for her car. I started the car, I was quite happy to hear it start and we began to drive away from her nightmare.

"Where are we going ?" Bella questioned me.

"Somewhere safe, it's just another three miles," I answered.

As we went up the long drive way I could tell she was overwhelmed.

"What is this place? It's like a castle," she was bedazzled.

"This is where I live, its just me, my sister and brother and their companions."

"Your parents don't live here?" Bella asked casually.

" My parents passed away not that long ago in a plane crash, they left us everything," I can't believe I never told her that. Then again I don't ever talk about them.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know about their passing I'm sorry to hear that," you could tell in her voice she was very sincere.

I gave Bella, a tour of the house she was very amazed and she was inspired by all the art work surrounding her.

"This is where you will be staying," I told her as I opened the door to a room.

"Where will you be staying?" she questioned.

"On the next floor, will you be alright by yourself?"

"I guess," she replied.

"Then good night sleep well," maybe it was just me, but I said it regretfully cause I didn't want her to be alone.

I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand and held me.

"Don't go I don't want to be alone," Bella cried I knew she needed me.

I understood and followed her into the room and laid down on the bed with her.

As I whipped her tears that fell from her eyes I held her. I told Bella. everything would be alright that she now had me and I would go nowhere. It was then that she turned around and looked into my eyes.

She slowly touched my face and gently pressed her soft lips against mine with such passion I heard my heart throbbing like it was going to rip through my chest.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Being here in this beautiful home, made me feel at peace with myself. Edward, was trying to be a gentleman, but I stopped him dead in his tracks. He comforted me in ways that no one else ever could and we both needed each other more than we ever knew. When I kissed him, that's when I had those sparks light up and I dove in head first.

There was so much passion that I didn't want it to go to waste. As I gradually kissed him harder, I could tell he wanted more. I began to kiss his neck and work my way through every inch of his body.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

Bella was driving me crazy! Her kisses were like shocks of electricity jolting me. It was so good, I forgot to breathe. She bit my lip and then slowly kissed my neck. I wanted her so much, that I can feel her heart throbbing too. My pants were getting so tight, I needed to finally relieve the pressure. Slowly I started to unzip her pants and slide them over her curves along with her underwear onto the floor. She then gradually removed my shirt and then kissed me hard and then started to take my pants off too. As she proceeded I took off her shirt and was happy to see she had no bra on. God, her body was irresistible. She gave me a lustful grin and I kissed her deeply.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

His hands were warm against my body, they sent shivers down my spine. Edward, started to massage my clit gently and I let out a little moan. He suddenly, let his fingers glide inside me. I gasped at this because, it felt so good and I was happy it was him doing these things to me. I moved my hips to the motion of his fingers inside me, but I wanted more.

"I want you to fuck me Edward, I want you to fuck me so bad !"

He climbed on top and spread my legs far apart and pushed inside me. It was an explosion of ecstasy as he went in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around him so he could go deeper. I started to moan and he enjoyed that.

"God Bella, you feel so good !" he moaned.

He started to go faster and I was dizzy with pleasure. I never wanted it to end. I dragged my finger nails down his back. He felt so good inside me. He was going faster and I couldn't contain myself anymore

"Edward!" I moaned out as I climaxed, he really liked that because he did too.

He pulled out of me and told me he wasn't finished with me yet. He wanted me to come again, I wanted him to keep going too.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

I wanted Bella, so bad and now it was coming true. I loved hearing her moan my name and scratch my back it was amazing. It was so amazing that I climaxed with her. I got another boner really quick thank god. I wanted to hear her say my name between her moans and breathes.

"I'm not finished with you yet, I wanted you to come again," I told her.

She was so perfect in every way, I sucked on her nipples and bite them lightly she liked this a lot. I massaged her clit as a moved to go inside her and then I asked her a question bashfully.

"Bella can I fuck you from behind?"

She didn't even answer she just kissed me and turned around.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Edward was making me feel like a goddess it's like he read my mind with every touch. When he asked me if he could fuck me from behind, I knew that it would make me scream his name. I kissed him and turned around, I knew this made him speechless. He gently slide inside me again and started to push in and out of me slowly.

"Tell me what you want," he said.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that you make me scream," without a second thought I said this and with that I was on cloud nine.

He grasped my love handles and began to fuck me stupid. I knew his roommates would have been awake by now because, I was moaning so loud. Every inch of him inside me fit perfectly it was like we were made for each other. He gave my hair a couple of tugs and that really turned me on.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

"I want you to fuck me so hard that you make me scream!" I lost my fucking mind with her saying that.

I grabbed her sides and began to fuck the shit out of her. She was moaning so loud I knew everyone in the house heard her. Moaning my name in the dead of night. I didn't care though. She felt so amazing and then I knew that we had reached heaven.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

We both had collapsed into each other in pleasure. We were both gasping for air as if we were underwater forever. I laid there feeling safe in his arms. I felt him kiss my head and we both looked into each others eyes.

He had a smile on his and I knew I did to.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that you make me scream," he said through his grin.

"That made me lose my mind, it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

"Beware when you tell me, to tell you what I want. You'll like it every time. I hope I didn't wake anyone?" I started to laugh and he did too.

"I couldn't help it you were amazing"

"Thanks, you blew my mind away." he said it made me blush.

He kissed my head and we drifted off into a deep satisfying slumber in each others embrace.

________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for the review. They keep me going on. This was my first lemon so I hope everyone liked it. Please give me your opinions, I don't care if they are going to be bad ones.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Family

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter V: Meeting the Family

**E P.O.V**

I was so happy to have been laying next to Bella the next morning. She made me feel so alive and I was happy to be holding her in a deep embrace. We both feel asleep last night, exhausted from the great pleasure we had given each other. I remembered her saying she liked over easy eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. That's exactly what she was going to get. It was the weekend and I'm happy to say that Bella is staying with us, she really does brighten up the mood. Now just to tell them that she is, that's easy.

I brought her breakfast in bed and she was so happy when I brought it to her. I don't think anyone had made her food before except her mother. That asshole Charlie, was going to get it one of these days. I'm not saying it would be from me, but the thought of me doing it wouldn't hurt either. She guzzled the food down and gave me kiss.

"Would you care to take a shower with me?" she asked.

It was hard to keep my hands off her while we were in the shower. She was just perfect in shape. I helped wash herself and she did the same to me. I started to kiss her and then I pushed her up against the wall and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around me and I pushed into her tight pussy. She moaned from the ecstasy and scratched my back.

"Oh Edward, your amazing" she moaned.

After she had climaxed and I did as well we continued to take our shower. I had another boner but I didn't expect to do anything. Bella got on her knees and started blowing me. She was amazing like a gift from God. She deep throated my cock and let me fuck her mouth. It was so fucking good. I came in her mouth and she guzzled it down and then licked her lips. After we got out of the shower we put on our robes and started to walk back to the bedroom. That's when the door creaked open from across the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

"Oh, sorry" I heard the girl say when she poked her head out the door and then quickly closed it again. I could hear two people giggling behind it.

She was very pretty and had nice dark brown hair that could be misconstrued for as black. Her face was very soft and angelic, her eyes were warming and guiding. She had to be the girl from are classes that sat in the front.

"That was my sister Alice and Jaspers probably the one laughing with her," Edward explained.

"She's pretty and seems very kind" I replied.

Edward smiled and continued into the bedroom. While I was drying off Edward, was done getting dressed and he ran down stairs to get my luggage. When he came back up he told me to cover up and a big man ad least three years older than us helped him carry the luggage in. He was tall built, brown hair and green eyes just like Edward but wasn't as attractive as he was. He was still gorgeous though.

"She's very pretty Edward, nice legs on her too," he snickered.

Edward stared at him with an awkward glance that made the man smile harder.

"This is my brother Emmet," Edward announced.

"Nice to meet you my names Bella, thank you for the complement," I said nicely.

"I'm flattered."

"She's kind to and knows her manners, she can stay as long as she likes," Emmet said with approval.

"Why thank you," I said thankful that he excepted me.

"There's just one rule…." he paused really long looking at the both of us.

"Try not to be to loud that the whole house wakes up to hear you two having sex, even though I must say she sounded pretty hot."

I turned beat red and was so embarrassed. Then a cut blonde came in. She had to be the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Just looking at her made me wet. Long blonde hair, tall, blue eyes and a rocking body.

"Emmet, your right she did sound really hot. You actually inspired us last night." she said smiling.

" Hi, I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose. You must be Bella, the girl Edward doesn't stop talking about."

"Nice to meet you. Did I really sound that great." I asked still standing in a towel embarrassed.

"Oh man I wish I had a recording" another boy and girl walked into the room.

The boy was blonde and had blue eyes he looked like he walked out of the movie Cry Baby that starred Johnny Depp. Alice was standing right next to him smiling and nodding that he was right.

"Alright you guys are embarrassing her," Edward stepped up.

"So are we still having the party tonight because, I really need to let loose." Alice said.

Emmet answered before anyone else could say anything. "We sure are."

The day went by smoothly. We all got to know each other and they all kept complementing me on how good I sounded when I moaned. Alice, Rosalie and I got close really fast. I was really happy because, I never had really good friends that were girls. Especially ones as pretty as they both were. I asked Rose how they partied and she said they partied really hard and that was the only way. Thank God, I told her because, I'm not into parties that are so boring you could fall asleep anywhere in the house.

It was getting to that time the boys had everything set up and all the booze and paraphernalia spread out. So me and the girls went up stairs to get ready. We all got into dresses that were for clubs and we did each others makeup and hair. It made me feel so overwhelmed with love and friendship. Tonight was going to be great.

Everybody from school started to show up down stairs and I didn't know any of them. Then I saw Edward look up the stairs and his jaw dropped. Alice and Rosalie just waved and said 'do you like'. He nodded and pointed to the floor near him asking me to come down. I walked gracefully down the stairs and all the boys turned to look at me. Then the shit hit the fan.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

Bella, looked amazing. She was wearing a slinky black dress that ended in the middle of her thigh. Her hair was in long curls and she was wearing high heels. She looked amazing. I pointed to the ground and asked her to join me not expecting the thing that happened next. Julie.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

As started to walk towards him and then I saw a girl launch across the floor and kiss Edward. Really kiss him tongue and all kiss him. That's when I felt enraged, I was like a bull about to attack the red. Technically, I wasn't sure what me and Edward were, but it sure as hell pissed me off.

"What the fuck, Edward!" I yelled at him and then ran towards the bar and grabbed the tequila bottle and up the stairs slamming the door locking it behind me.

I heard knocking on the door and heard Rose and Alice I opened it. Already quarter of the bottle was gone, I was feeling tipsy.

________________________________________________________________________

**So tell me what you think. Its going to get really interesting really quick. What would you do if someone kissed the person you were falling in love with? Thanks for the review keep them coming.**


	6. Chapter 6:Losing Control

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter VI: Losing Control

**B P.O.V**

"What's wrong?" Alice and Rose asked.

"Some girl started making out with Edward" I managed to slur out through my tears.

"What?!" Rose then stormed down the stairs violently.

"Can I have some of that?" I nodded and Alice took the bottle away.

She took a big swig and gave me a hug. She then talked to me through it and re-did my makeup. We slowly went down stairs, making sure to avoid Edward and that girl. I felt so much better, when I walked down stairs with the tequila and my arm around Alice. I didn't care what happened next. I lied I did.

We were both giggling and dancing very good I might add for us both being intoxicated. Rose came up out of nowhere and took the bottle and took a big swig.

"Go Rose" I said. She gave me the bottle back and then I didn't know what I was thinking, but I kissed her.

I pushed my lips hard against hers and slipped my tongue in her mouth. When I stopped kissing her she was breath taken. She was beat red like I was.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

Julie, came out of no where while I was waiting for Bella and fully kissed me. She was really happy to see me. Now Julie, was pretty and someone I messed around with. I just wanted to be with Bella. So, when she did that and I saw Bella's face I knew it stabbed her in the heart. Julie, didn't care that Bella was mad. I did and I told her that I didn't like her like that and to not touch me anymore, that I was with Bella. Jealous coursed its way through her veins.

Bella, grabbed a bottle and ran up the stairs. Emmet held me in place and sent the girls after her. Then Rose, ran back down the stairs and punched me right in the face. Damn she could hit hard.

"You asshole!"

"OOwww that hurt!" I yelled at her.

"Good now go tell her your sorry you dick." Rose never gets this mad she must really like Bella.

Two minutes later after explaining to Rose, Emmet and Jasper what happened Bella came down with Alice. They were both drunk. Rose, said she would be right back she was going to convince Bella to talk to me. She grabbed the bottle first to prepare what she was going to say and took a big shot. When she gave it back to Bella, I couldn't believe what happened next.

Emmet, Jasper and I all had our mouths wide open drooling like dogs. Bella, grabbed Rose's face and started to make out with her to my surprise they didn't stop. Alice was even turned on she was just frozen. After there lips parted everyone in the room started to woo and they both turned beat red.

"That was so hot!" Emmet roared.

"Oh my God and you just fucked everything up with Bella, you probably could've gotten a three some if you asked her." Jasper said.

To my surprise I didn't want a three some, I just wanted Bella all to myself. I didn't care that she liked girls to, I just wanted her and only her.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I told them.

"Okay, you go get that nice piece of ass back." Emmet howled.

I started walking over when I saw Julie get really mad and walk towards Bella. She poured her drink on Bella.

I never seen such reflexes in my life. Bella hooked her in the face and jumped on her punching the fucking shit out of her. Everyone started to crowd around. I starting to run through the crowd and heard Emmet and Jasper doing the same.

Julie's two friends joined in on the fight and Rose and Alice did as well. There was blood on the floor and Bella was on top of Julie smashing her head into the ground I grabbed her and started to drag her away. Emmet and Jasper broke up the other two. Bella's face was red with anger and then she punched me in the face harder then Rose and went to the bar. I was knocked out cold.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Alice, Rose and I were all laughing and having our drinks when I saw Julie walking my way. I turned around to talk again after spotting her and felt a drink pour on my head. I don't think, I've ever moved that fast in my life. I lied I had my share in a lot of fights. I punched her in the face once and she was already on the ground I got on top of her and started pulverizing her face like mallet to meat. She was screaming there was blood all over my hands and saw to other girls step towards me. Rose and Alice grabbed them and started beating the shit out of them too. Out of no where we were all being stopped. I was dragged away and saw it was Edward. So mad at him because, this was all his fault I punched him in the face, he was out like a light. I went to the bar and grabbed a beer and sat there.

"Oh my god are you okay," it was Rose and Alice was next to her.

"I'm fine is that bitch still breathing cause, I can fix that," I said still mad.

"No, you broke her nose she has lacerations above her eyebrow, on her cheek and her lip is split open. I think she learned her lesson. I never knew anyone could fight like that." Alice replied.

"When you live in L.A., you pick up on a couple of things."

"So that's where you're from you never told any of us. Why?" Rose asked

"I like to keep my past life private, is Edward still breathing to?"

They both looked at me puzzled. Emmet and Jasper came walking in that second they were dragging Edward in.

"You got him really good he has been out for awhile now" Jasper said laughing hysterically.

"Good the son of a bitch deserves it, if it weren't for him that girl wouldn't have poured a drink on me." They knew I was right and that made me smile. They all started to laugh. I didn't see what was funny.

"You fucked her up pretty dame bad and not to mention you knocked out your boyfriend to." Emmet said hugging me.

"Julie did that only because, Edward told her to fuck off and that he was with you and only you." Jasper said.

Alice looked confused and Rose nodded.

"I was going to tell you after I took that shot, but we were a little preoccupied." she started to blush as I did to.

"Oh by the way, that made me so hard just watching it so I better see that more often and you are going to get it tonight for torturing me like that" Emmet said to Rose.

"He's starting to wake up," Jasper announced.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

All I saw was stars and blurred vision of people crouched down looking at me. It started to become clearer.

"Holy shit Bella, I never knew anyone could punch someone that hard!"

"Well, you did deserve it and they explained to me what happened, so I'm sorry. Here's some ice you're going to need it."

She passed me an ice pack and then a bottle.

"What's this for?" I looked at her confused.

"Well it is a party you need to get drunk and I don't think you want to feel the pain of your eye do you?"

She was right, so I drank and pressed the ice pack to my eye. The six of us sat around the bar and talked about how Bella, kicked Julie's ass. We danced and laughed, but me and Bella were still awkward. After everyone left it was time to clean up. We were all trashed falling over cleaning up everything. It was already tomorrow we knew no one was going to want to get out of bed once we fell asleep. We finished taking out the garbage and the only thing left was for me to clean up the blood.

"God dam there's a lot of blood, I wonder how bad she looks I never got a chance to see her cause someone knocked me out" I heard everyone start laughing as I started to scrub. It was pretty dam funny but embarrassing 'cause a girl knocked me out cold. She should hit Charlie, like that some time. I would love to see that asshole get laid out flat on his back, like I did.

________________________________________________________________________

**If someone poured a drink on your head you would beat the crap out of them to. Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter. I know I do. Th next one will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Relaxation and Understanding

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter VII: Relaxation and Understanding

**B P.O.V**

That Sunday morning we all laid in bed never to move. The only time we did was to drink and eat. Other than that, we all were zombies. Later on that night, we were all bored trying to find something to do.

"Hey, lets go swimming!" Emmet yelled making everyone jump.

"You have a pool?" since when did I miss that.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you its over there in the building, that's the pool house slash guest house." Edward smiled.

I was amazed I knew his parents were rich, but I guess I didn't know they were that rich.

The pool house, guest house was amazing. It had a game room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and doors that lead to the pool and gym. The Olympic sized pool was in ground and had a in ground hot tub at the end with a bar not to far away. It was like a dream. The gym was even better it had everything you needed to stay fit.

"Wow, I'm staying in the guest house from now on," I said and they weren't surprised that I would like it.

"I mean I get to be as loud as I want," they all started to laugh. Edward just blushed and walked towards the bathroom.

They all had there bathing suits on and then realized I didn't have one on.

"Bella, do you need a bathing suit?" Alice asked.

I shook my head no and started to take my clothes off. The were all staring at me I turned around and took my bra and underwear off. Then, I dove into the pool. It was so warm and relaxing. They just continued to stare.

"What?"

"You have an amazing body Bella," Rose started off. They all agreed especially Edward.

"Oh what the hell!" to my surprise Alice the shy one took her clothes off and jumped into the pool. Next thing I know we were all swimming nude.

"This is really stress re-leaving" Emmet said everyone else agreed.

I heard music start playing Edward had gotten out and put in a mix CD of music. We all started singing to the lyrics of each song that came on. After we all got tired of swimming we went into the game room. There was pinball machines, game consoles, a billiards table and a giant card table. It was great.

We all did different things Alice and Jasper played pinball, Emmet and Rose challenged each other to Mortal Kombat. Edward and I played pool he was in for a rude awakening. I surprised him, I was really good and he liked that because, he didn't have to try to go easy on me. It was a close game I guess you can say, but I basically kicked his ass.

Emmet moved my luggage to the guest pool house and I unpacked all of my things for the first time since I had gotten into this town. My clothes had found drawers my beauty supplies found a vanity. It was perfect. Tonight was perfect, but something about the idea of tomorrow made me nervous. I let it go.

Edward was in the living room when I came out. Everyone else had gone back to the main house to go to sleep. I knew me and him had to sit down and talk. We had some much tension built up since the fight.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

Bella seemed so happy, like no one could put a gray cloud to hang over her again. She amazed me that she was great at pool and the fact she was so comfortable to get ass naked and swim made me happy. Emmet had brought all her things down to the guest pool house and she unpacked. I was happy that she was going to stay for along time because it made me feel like she had decided she wanted me forever.

Bella, had finished unpacking and was walking towards the living room. I needed to get something off my chest and now was the right time for it. She sat next to me and was about to talk. I put my finger to her lips to stop her.

"I need you to listen to what I have to say. I know we only known each other for a couple days, but there is this bond I feel between us. Bella, I love you. I know your still mad at me and if you can forgive me that would mean the world to me." I removed my finger.

"Silly, I thought you were mad at me and I love you too," with that she kissed me and I knew no one could take this away from us.

A weight was lifted from my chest. I was so turned on that I picked her up and started to carry her towards the bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Edward, had confessed his feelings to me and that mad me uncontrollably happy. He carried me to or bedroom and laid me on the bed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"What the fuck!"

"I'll be right back," Edward had rushed to go answer the door.

God, I wanted him so bad and now we were rudely interrupted.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

"Hey where's Bella?" Alice and Rose had come in with a couple of bags I was curious what was in them.

"She's in the master bedroom." I tried to take a peek what was inside.

They ran towards the room and slammed it shut. That was weird.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

"Holy shit!" Alice and Rose had darted in the room and slammed the door shut and had locked it.

"Sorry we came to give you your gift," they announced.

They opened the bags and dumped them onto the bed. Sexy garments laid in the piles along with some kinky outfits and a silky robe. I knew each would fit perfectly they have seen my body after all. Their gift was generous, but why would they so badly want me to wear it. Then I also saw a little bag I knew it was ecstasy. Now I really wanted to know.

"What's going on!"

"It's a house warming gift. We thought being that its official you living here, we should get you some things," Rose said. My face was still awe struck from all the things laying on the bed.

"Why so many?" Alice giggled when I looked at the bed.

"I have a shopping problem and I thought every single one would look great on you. These are gifts for you to have complete fun with. Wait till your birthday there is a lot more." Alice giggled again and got up.

"Wow…"

I picked up a couple of the items that were next to me. It was very sexy, I picked one of my favorite ones out and tried it on. You can see I got carried away. I put on some slip gloves, thigh highs, earrings and some high heels. Rose and Alice did my hair and makeup. They couldn't find any word to say when I posed. All they did was take a picture. Even when I looked at it I couldn't believe it was me. I was hot extremely hot.

There was a knock at the door and it startled us.

"Who is it?"

"Bella, can I come in?" It was Edward he probably was wondering what we were doing.

"What should I say?" I looked at Alice and Rose whispering.

"Edward, you can come in right after me and Rose leave."

They helped me put all the lingerie away and told me to lay on the bed and look really sexy. Alice and Rose unlocked the door, dimmed the lights and left.

"Hope you like your gift Eddie," Alice said.

"What gift?" Rose and Alice were snickering as they headed out the front door. Edward sounded like he was lost.

_______________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

They were in there for a good 10 minutes and then I started to hear rustling and saw a flash underneath the door. What the hell is going on in there. My curiosity was getting the best of me so I went and knocked on the door.

"Bella, can I come in?"

Alice said "Edward, you can come in right after me and Rose leave."

I was nervous now, when they finally came out they told me to enjoy my gift. What the fuck did they mean gift.

"What gift?"

I waited for them to leave and then walked into the bedroom. It was dim in the room, I looked over at the bed and that's when my heart exploded.

There was Bella in a blue corset with a thong. She was wearing thigh highs, slide up gloves and high heels to complement it. She was laying on her back with her knees bent with a cigarette in her mouth. God I was hard already. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the cigarette and took a drag, then put it out. I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. I bite her lip this time and pushed her down into the bed she kicked off her shoes. As I carefully took her corset off, she ripped my shirt open with the buttons flying every where. I didn't care. I slide her gloves and thigh highs off and threw them while she took off my pants. All that was left was the blue thong. How did she know blue was my favorite color.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Edward, took my thong off with his teeth and then slide his tongue inside me. He felt amazing with every touch. He started lick inside me deeper and faster and I came.

"My turn tiger!"

I pushed him on his back and got on top of him and started to ride his cock like a cow girl. He started grunting from the pleasure I was inflicting on him.

"Bella your fucking amazing!"

I grinded into him and he grabs my thighs to guide me. He lifted me up and pushed me against the back board pushing deeper inside me. I couldn't contain myself and let out a moan.

"Oh Edward, harder!"

He went harder and faster. I was screaming his name from the pleasure. He was fucking me so good that I had lost myself in the blissful moment. I ran my fingers through his hair grabbing it and then scratched his back. I shuttered and came as he did as well. We were both sweaty and exhausted. We had a cigarette and laid there lost in that moment.

________________________________________________________________________

**Come on I need to hear what you think. R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Rid of Danger

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter VIII: Getting Rid of Danger

**B P.O.V**

It was Monday, we were all rushing to get to school Emmet drove us just so he could see there faces to. Emmet, already received a copy of the film of me fighting, we would watch it tonight. When we pulled up the girls were in the front of school hiding there faces when Alice, Edward and I got out to go to class, they turned around. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet started to laugh. We said bye and they pulled off still howling. I felt really bad and at the same time not because, she asked for it. Her face was all bruised with stitches and bandages. Her friends had bruises, but were lucky they didn't need any stitches.

She then came up to me. Edward grabbed me around my waist and hugged so I wouldn't attack. Alice, stood there quietly as she tapped her foot.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know Edward and you were together and jealousy got the best of me and I had no right to pour the drink on you." with that she walked away.

People were staring, they thought I was going to beat her ass again. Even I had enough heart to let her heal before I kicked her ass again. The day was going by really slow, everyone was saying hi to me and treating me nice. I think it was because, now they feared me. Edward, was getting pointed at because his black eye was really bad. It just mad me smile. It was my little reminder for him not to be mean to me.

"Bella Swan, to the main office immediately," it ringed across the intercom.

What the fuck, did that little bitch rat on me. I looked at Edward and he reassured me it wasn't Julie. He knew she wouldn't do that. When she went to the emergency room she said that she had a couple of drinks and she slipped down the stairs. Her friends tried to help her put slipped to. I had to say if she didn't do that I would have buried her.

I got up and walked to the office it was third period only. Edward said he would see me at lunch if it took a whole period. When I walked in to the office my heart dropped. There at the desk was my father with the police. My hand was still wrapped up from where he burned me.

The police told me I had to go home. He reported me as a runaway. That is when I flipped.

"No fucking way am I going home I rather be in the ground then go live with him." I had finally let it out. It was no secret in this desolate town that my father was an alcoholic that used to get into fights with my mom. The cops looked at me really hard. Tears started to stream down my face I couldn't stop them from coming.

"Bella, why wouldn't you want to come home?" Charlie said with that face like you say anything I will kill you.

"Why? Are you fucking kidding me, I'll show you why!" I took off the bandage and took off my shirt to stand in my bra.

"This is where he burned me with his cigarette because I broke a dish(I turned around). These bruises on my back, is from him hovering over me beating me for no reason. Do you think I'm ever going to go back. If I do, so help me God I will kill you where you stand."

One of the police officers took his jacket off and rapped it around me. He then hang cuffed my father and read him his rights. It was the happiest day of my life. I was free. It was still long road to go down but I knew I had Edward.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

I was really nervous when she went to the office she still wasn't back yet and it was lunch so I skipped it and went to the office. There were police and Charlie in hand cuffs. Bella was in her bra with a cop jacket around her. I knew what had happened. I ran in to see if she was okay. I grabbed her and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. I knew he saw me do it.

"Is this the boy that you've been staying with and had witnessed the assault from your father." the police officer asked.

"Yes sir, if that door wasn't locked that son of a bitch would have been dead already." I was happy to say that.

"What happened to your eye?" the other man asked.

"Lets just say, you never want to piss her off she'll get you back when your guard is down" they both were surprised and smiled at her.

"Well, it's a week to your birthday Miss Swan, then you'll be 18 and he has no say over you. So, I recommend you stay at a this boys house. He's not going to be out for awhile, unless you don't want to press charges and he makes bail."

I looked at Bella and she held me closer. Everything was going to be fine.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

"I have a place to stay where I'm loved and treated with respect. That's something he has never given me. Yes, I would like to press charges." Edward was so proud of me.

After we gave the policemen Edward's address when the other one took my father away, we left. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice had been waiting.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Emmet asked.

We told them what happened and everyone was quiet as we drove back to the house. It was going to be a long week. When we got back to the house we watched the film of me fighting. I felt like a monster. All of us were laughing though. We slow motioned the one part when the camera followed me and tapped me punching Edward in the face. You saw him slowly go down. He was embarrassed that a girl, could take him down, but he laughed. It was funny. Especially because, it was his girlfriend taking him down.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

Watching the movie of Bella fighting, I think I would never want to be one of those people. She had such rage in her eyes it was like all the anger built up in her was relinquished on Julie. When they slow motioned the part when she hooked me in the face, I had to admit it was funny.

"You so kicked as that night," Jasper said smiling and pointing at my black eye.

"That was a great night, did you see Rosalie and Alice beat the shit out of those two girls. That was great. Rose throwing in some elbows and Alice bringing the girls face into her knee." Bella was laughing hysterically.

"That was fun doing that, but hopefully we won't have to again, Alice said.

I knew they didn't like fighting, but they felt the need to back up Bella. Even though I bet she could have taken the two girls. Julie was laying on the floor and I don't think she would have gotten up. I was proud that my girlfriend kicked that girls ass. I know if I was Bella I would have done the same thing.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

After we said our good nights we headed back to our place. We decided to watch a movie then go to sleep for school. I had chosen the movie 'Requiem of a Dream' I just liked the movie. It had its unique qualities. that's when we heard a the window in the kitchen break.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope this story is appealing to everyone that reads. I know I like it if I didn't I wouldn't have kept on writing. R&R please. What do you think caused the window to break?**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Never Enough

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter IX: It's Never Enough

**E P.O.V**

Bella and I were cuddling on the couch watching the movie and everything was at peace. Then we heard the kitchen window shatter.

"Bella, go to the bedroom and lock the door and don't come out till I tell you it's okay." she didn't hesitate and ran off.

I walked cautiously towards the kitchen, awaiting to see what I would find. Quickly poking my head in the kitchen I saw him. Charlie, was standing in our kitchen walking towards my direction. He was obviously drunk because he was staggering and mumbling incoherent words.

"What the fuck, are you doing in my house? Get out or I'll call the cops."

"Where is she that little whore? She has some nerve running out on me. Bella, you get your fucking ass out here right now or I'm going to kill him." Charlie had foolishly pulled out a knife and was charging at me.

I grabbed the knife trying to release it from his grip.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

The sound of Charlie's voice was ringing through my ears. I was terrified and knew Edward was in trouble. Opening my phone, I dialed 911 and told them the situation. It would take them awhile to get here, Edward's house was on the outskirts of town deep in the woods. I feared the worst could happen by the time they got here.

Loud crashing and glass breaking could be heard coming from the kitchen. Then there was silence. I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything, but there was nothing. Suddenly, there was beating fists against the door.

"Open this door!"

"No go away!" I cried.

Where was Edward, what had happened to Edward? The door finally gave and slammed open. His eyes were black and the knife in his hand was stained with blood.

"Where is he Charlie?"

"He's not important."

Tears started to stream down my face. I tried to fight him off, but couldn't find the strength against him. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me. I got up and tried to run away, but he grabbed me and spun me around. Charlie punched me in the face and I hit the floor. I was in a daze and it was cold, thinking this was the end. I could remember my mom telling me a story about the lion and the lamb.

" A little lamb was in a valley left unattended. The lamb was frightened and alone. Then a wolf came bearing its teeth ready to feast on the little lamb. The lamb started to cry praying that someone would help her. Then appeared the lion and he began to fight the wolf. The vicious battle lasted very long, but the lamb did not lose hope. Lion had victoriously beaten the wolf and attended to the lamb. The lamb was frightened at first, but knew he meant no harm. And so the lamb fell in love with the lion."

Cold steel raced across my face and I could smell the blood. I had sharp pains in my chest and her foot steps running.

"Get away from her!" Edward had into the room pouncing onto Charlie.

He threw him against the wall and began to beat him. Blood stained his blue shirt. Charlie and Edward began to wrestle towards the knife. I tried to move to help, but the pain kept me from moving. Edward had gotten to the knife and turned to face him.

Charlie froze and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Edward pushed him off and ran towards me.

"Bella, Bella! Look at me everything's going to be alright. Just stay with me."

Sirens were coming closer and cars raced through Edwards back yard towards the guest house. Everything was blurring and sounds were muffled. Then the noise was flooded out with silence and blackness filled the picture.

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

"Bella there here, everything's going to be alright."

No words left my angels mouth. The emergency unit rushed and pushed me away to attend to her. Police officers took me away and brought me to another emergency unit. I tried to fight them off, but I was taken to the hospital. Was she dead? Was the angel of my dreams left lifeless in our bedroom?

The doctors pulled me in and ignored my questions about her and treated me. Everything was such a blur the drugs were making it hard for me to focus.

"Where's Bella, I need to know if Bella's okay?"

"Don't worry about that right now son, just rest."

I couldn't sleep not now, not knowing if she was okay how could I. The drugs didn't help my eyes were weighing down and the room started to become a blur. Not far to long I was asleep and nightmares ran through my mind. All I could her was Bella screaming and blood everywhere. I pray that bastard was dead.

________________________________________________________________________

**Alice P.O.V**

"Excuse me doctor, its been hours is there any news about Bella?"

'I'm sorry Miss Mason I'm not at liberty to sa anything yet till we are sure of her status."

My heart was racing both Edward and Bella were in hospital beds because, of that bastard. We all kept quit waiting for word. For hope, that they would both pull through just fine. Edward and Bella had lost so much blood so we all donated. Edward didn't even realize that the knife had punctured right through him. He was so pumped with adrenaline that he didn't realize how bad it really was. They had to sedate him just so they could bring him tot the hospital. We had to wait for a couple hours for them to come out of surgery.

Patience was the least thing we all had. We all were crying. We hoped nothing ill would come from what happened. If that son of a bitch Charlie had survived, they had to. What kind of God would let two innocent people die. I was pacing up and down the halls just waiting for news.

________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think? Should one of them die in your opinion? Let me know what you want to happen. R&R please. **


	10. Chapter 10: Hopes and Dreams

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter X: Hopes and Dreams

**B P.O.V**

_1 week after assault_

"Bella, you are the strongest person I know. You make the best out of any situation and brighten up my day. You will find a boy one of theses days that will brighten up yours and can make you smile at any moment. He will love you in return as much as you need to be loved. I'm always with you no matter where you go, right here in your heart. I love you."

Memories of my mothers final words echoed in my dreams. My memories were yelling at me to move, to breathe, to be loved and give love in return. This darkness had to be over I had to wake up. I had to be strong like my mother thought I was. I needed to survive so I could be with Edward.

Light slowly started to appear through the darkness. Everything was blurry at first. I was in a white room and a machine was beeping. My body was very sore and I could see two heads starring at the ground. There was something stopping me from talking.

" Oh my god, go get the doctors! Bella, don't try to talk they'll remove the tube in a little bit. You have been out for a week. You've gone through a lot of surgery, but everything's going to be fine." Alice was holding my hand. The warmth of a persons touch made me feel relieved. The one person I wanted to touch wasn't here though. Where was Edward?

"Okay lets get that out and prop you up," The doctor walked into the room. He removed everything that needed to be.

"Bella, I need to exam you first. The police have a lot of questions they would like to ask you."

The doctor finished examining my body and the police came in. I explained to them the attack and what I could remember of it. I'm sure Edward has told them the same thing. Where was he? They had left me to rest. Now it was just me and Alice. Jasper had run off to get Rose and Emmet.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's fine don't worry he's on his way right now. Were trying to get you two in one room. That way we all don't have to keep running back and forth. Also, you guys gets to see each other."

I was so reassured when she clarified he was still alive. My heart raced with happiness. Tears escaped there wasteland.

"Calm down Bella, you need to take it easy. What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy he's not dead. I thought I was going to lose him." my face tightened as I though of the other person that was hurt.

"What happened to Charlie?"

"I'm not sure I should be the person to tell what happened. Just wait for Edward."

________________________________________________________________________

**E P.O.V**

It had been days since I saw Bella's beautiful brown eyes. I was so excited to hear she had been awake. She had to be afraid when she woke up. I quickly wheeled myself down her hall racing to see her. When I wheeled myself in we glared into each others eyes. It felt like an eternity before we had finally broken are stare.

"Bella, how are you felling love?" she didn't answer. Tears started to stream down her face and she grabbed me and held me in a deep embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy your not dead. I feared the worst when I woke up and you weren't there."

"Shhh… I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Everything's alright its going to be okay." she nodded and we stayed in each other arms until she stopped crying.

"What happened to Charlie?"

"Well, he was flat lined for awhile. They brought him back and he's in critical condition. I punctured his lung when I stabbed him so its hard for him to talk. When he gets better he's to be escorted to the prison infirmary."

"Is it finally over?" she asked me.

"Yes my love, you can finally have peace in your life. I love you. Happy Birthday."

"I love you too. Peace sounds good right now. Thank you, for remembering." I climbed into her bed and held here and we fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**B P.O.V**

Peace at last. Edward and I fell asleep and I dreamed of our future. I prayed that this new life would last for a long time and we would never hear from Charlie again. My dreams filled with a weddings and children. Our family big with all of us together as a big family. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were part of that family I dreamed of.

I awoke in the hospital bed alone and sad that he had gone. Suddenly the lights went off and a cake with candles on it were being rolled in. They all started to sing happy birthday. I started to cry from happiness. That was the first time I did from that emotion.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" they all rejoiced.

"Thank you guys you didn't have to. You are the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

"We did have to because you're the greatest person we could have ever met." Alice said relieving me that they felt the same way.

"Now make a wish so we can dig in and celebrate" Emmett was right I did have to make a wish.

I leaned over and made my wish and blew them out. I really hoped that this wish would come true.

_____________________________________________________________________

**R&R. The next chapter will be the last so I hope you like this story. Sorry but they are both short.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Beginning to an Ending

**Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is my first Fan Fiction and I accept all criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

Chapter XI: Sweet Beginning to an Ending

**B P.O.V**

_2 years into the future_

It has been two years since Edward and I had been attacked that night by my father. He was locked away in some prison for life and I have no urge to seem him at all. The SOB got what he finally deserved. A small cell and being someone's bitch. That makes me happy knowing he's miserable like he had made me and my mother.

The years after that have been so great. Edward proposed and we got married really soon without waiting. The honeymoon was a blast. We went to Fiji and Bora Bora it was so relaxing. Emmet and Rose are married and so are Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper have a baby boy. He is the cutest thing you will ever see.

Most of my wishes have come true. Including the one I wanted most. Tonight I'm going to tell Edward my big secret. I hope it brings joy to him as it has for me. I could have never ask for a better beginning to the new life I've started with Edward. My dreams have come true and nothing bad can come from it. No one can take it away. Right now though I have to tell the most important person that was part of my life.

I slowly walked up to my mothers grave and laid the roses across the tombstone.

"Hey mom I have good news you're going to be a Grandma. That's right I finally got my dream, I just wish you were here so I could share it with you. One day I'll see you again and I can't wait. Just so I can laugh with you again and talk. I miss you so much and hope where ever you are that your happy. I love you."

I got up and walked to the car. I decided to leave early in the morning to visit my moms grave. It was her birthday and today I found out I was pregnant. I missed her, but I knew she was smiling down on me from heaven. Proud that I have made it this far.

I got back to the house just in time and got ready for my night out to dinner with Edward. He's going to be so happy. He always told me he waned to be a Daddy.

This is just a sweet beginning and an ending to an old version of me. My life now revolves around my unborn children. The changes I went through were all for them to have a great life. Sometimes if you keep your mind focused on your dreams. You just might get them. I know I did.

_____________________________________________________________________

**That's it that's the ending. I know its short, but I felt like I was starting to drag it on. Hope you liked the story. R&R Please. I appreciate people who have reviewed. They have given me a lot of support.**


End file.
